


Ain’t No Galaxy Far Enough

by Aquavintage



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Galaxy, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Bisexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Multi, Stiles is Star Lord, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquavintage/pseuds/Aquavintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles –Star Lord– Stilinski's adventure in the big bad space. </p><p>A Teen Wolf - Guardians of the Galaxy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain’t No Galaxy Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta, first fic after a very looooooong time. 
> 
> Because I watched GoTG, mull on it forever and ran across an article saying that “It will be nearly impossible before Dylan O’Brien was signed up for a save the world from alien invasion movie” or something along the line.
> 
> So here we go.

.

.

.

.

 

_But someone pick you from the bunch, one glance was all it took. Now it’s much too late for me to take a second look._

 

At the tender age of 9, Stiles Stilinski knew what death looks like.

It’s the empty house and microwave food for the nth time of the month. It creeps from the IV string that supports his mother’s life. It’s the sanitary smell of hospital that made his nose twitch from time to time.

It’s the stupid, silly, moronic _, get well soon! I love you_ cards cramped in his backpack. None were delivered because when Granddad looked at him with those sad weary eyes while he colored the hearts in line, Stiles realize that it’s a bit of an exercise in futile.

Stiles knew that Mom won’t make it, and he knew Granddad knew Stiles knew and it’s a lot of knowing. It makes everybody sad and silent and awkward, when all Stiles want was for Granddad to card his hair the way Mom used to, and tell him that everything is going to be all right.

Mom died with Stiles at her side. He remember fiddling with the cord of her ancient Walkman and trying to determine how many times he need to spin the round gear in the tape to reach Jackson 5’s song. He thumbed the _Awesome Mix Vol. 1_ text on the tape, his mother’s edgy handwriting so similar with his. Stiles wonder if there’s another series of this tape with vol. 2 or 3 around the house.

Granddad was away, towing wrecked cars from a highway accident outside of town. The news stated that a truck flipped and crashed the road border, before sliding hard and knocked several cars from the opposing road.

 Then suddenly, Mom jolts, her hand spammed and her eyes widen, and Stiles mind was racing with confusion and his heart was playing that weird bass string from an awful 60’s classic rock. Mom looked at him, big brown amber eyes and it leaked a little and all it took was a chocked sigh and that’s it. Parched lips parted and eyes heavy with black bags that made her look like after that Battlestar Galactica all-night-long marathon.

There were no _good byes_ , or _I love yous_ or _be brave my boy mom is going for a long journey_. All there were was a cacophony of nurse bursting in, hands all around him, and a grip on his left arm as a young nurse dragged him from his seat and took him outside of his mother’s room. They were trying to contact his Granddad but _don’t they know that he’s busy? He’s even in the tv news right now looking tired but still towing a half wrecked car in an all wreck road._

Stiles couldn’t remember what the nurse said, sad looks and moving lips and the strawberry shaped earring with a single leaf stem on her right ear. He thought it was pretty, and he remember going to the farmer market with Mom and Old Man Stilinski and bought a gigantic strawberry milkshake. There were brain freeze, sticky fingers and trying to lick the remaining cream on the bottom of the cup as Granddad ruffled his hair and Mom’s long dark and wavy hair swished around.

He sat there on a hospital standard plastic chair, his butt was starting to get numb but he realized that his heart doesn’t feel anything. It’s just a hollow _baddump_ and he felt bad, so very bad and he clutched his head because it’s so quite there. It was really weird because for the first time since never, his mind was quite and there were no racing thoughts or jumping conclusion.

The next thing he knew, Stiles was running, bursting through the hospital double door and hiking the small hill. The earbuds from his Mom’s walkman thud painfully on his chest, it burns his neck and Stiles felt strangled by the loops. And suddenly there were lights from the sky, roaring jet and a small thunderstorm around him. His bag strap burned his shoulder, _when did he grab it?_

Stiles realized his face was wet and when he looked up, a hand shoot from the blinding light and grabbed him by front collar. He was whisked away into the far side of the galaxy without a second look.

* * *

 

_Hey street boys, what’s your style. Your dead end dreams don’t make you smile._

_Many years later.._

 

A bounty for a weird metal ball.

Alien pirates shooting his ass, they called their self soldier of Kree Empire but they act like drunken hijacks. Roscoe puttering madly before the thruster finally works and Stiles gets the hell out of that creepy barren planet with a crack on the main window and a giant scratch on the plane belly. By this time, he’s professional at running away until the problem is tired chasing him. Roscoe is his darling intergalactic rocket plane, and Stiles despair the paint job he needs to redo for this sky-blue baby of his.

A coyote-girl pops from Roscoe’s trap door and Stiles forgot that Malia hitched Roscoe (and him with plenty sexy times) last night. With a great floundering he tried to stop her from accepting the call from Deucalion before it was too late.

“And just where exactly are you now?” Deucalion was blind, but his face was always straight facing whoever he’s talking and Stiles can’t shake that weird ass scared feeling he had ever since he was a kid.

“Here and there, three days tops I’ll be at Alpha post in Beacon Planet with your money, trust me Old Man,” Stiles tried to play it cool, a swagger here a nonchalant shrug there. There’s certainly no pussyfooting when you’re dealing with Deucalion, the Alpha Pack leader, but being Star Lord has a reputation Stiles need to maintain.

It really irked him that those sassy Kree alien in Planet Creepy didn’t recognize his awesome name.

Deucalion flick his cane, and even if they’re a thousand stars apart, Stiles still flinched because he know exactly what that flying sentient cane can do. No amount of childhood nightmare could make him forget. “Tut tut, nevertheless I’m going to find you and skin you. You still owe me a thousand life time credits and for saving you from that wretched Earth and please play good. We don’t need another intergalactic warrant search from Beacon Corps for a Baron Star.”

“It’s Star Lord! I’d call myself Skywalker or Darth Vader but there’s this thing called copyright infringement and I’m not having George Lucas sue my as– damnnit.” Deucalion has signed off and Stiles let out an exasperating breath, his hand carded through his hair and he saw Malia judging him from her seat.

“What?”

 

* * *

 

_Gotta have a friend in Jesus. So you know that when you die, he’s gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky._

 

“I’m afraid I can no longer make a deal with you, not with Argent’s Kree Empire soldier expressing the same interest with _that object_. You need to get out Beacon Planet before malice befalls us. Good day Mr. Stilinski!” Mahealani practically shoved Stiles out of his store. The sliding door shut with a click and a metal barrier with plasma layers that burn at touch was erected.

“Oi oi! You promised me big money, I got my ass scorched hounding this thing, take responsibility of your contract, you handsome gay shop keeper! DANNY!!!”

Stiles is doomed, he could feel Deucalion’s evil eyebrow judging him. He knew betting with the Alpha Leader’s money was bad, but the chances were far too great to miss. Things went snowball after his epic lost and when Stiles got wind that Mahealani is willing to pay big credits for a metal ball in a creepy planet, _Star Lord’s at your service_.

Now with Danny Mahealani bailing out of the contract, Stiles’ pretty sure Beacon Corps or savage bounty hunter will hunt him down per Deucalion’s request. He needs fast money, or he’ll become one. Stiles carded his hair in frustration.

 “You look lost pretty boy,” a flick of black hair and a smile with a dimple. Stiles did a 180 and at the corner of the building, a beautiful woman is standing with her hands on her hips. His eyes travel to the women’ leg, and _what a killer thigh_ …

“Up here.” Stiles eyes cracked to her face, her black wavy hair and dimple made her look like a pretty town girl. In his life as an adult, Stiles never approach these soft looking girls with long black hair and dimples in their face, they remind him to something long lost. But the soft muscle on her arms, toned legs and strapped bow made Stiles eyes perched higher.

“That looks like an interesting thing you have, mind letting me have a look?” her hand snaked to the metal ball Stiles held. He relented and the woman suddenly punched him square in the face. Extra hard. The orb flung high and as Stiles semi crouch on the concrete floor, trying to check whether it was his nose or his cheek that broke, the woman flew and chased the damned thing.

Stiles chased after her, grabbing her hair without shame and jostling her from her pace. She flung her fist wild and caught him in the stomach. “What the fu-!” His grip faltered and she kicked him right at the shin. _Damnnit it hurts._ Passerbies are steering out of their fist fight and Stiles felt like flinging something at the onlookers, _cant they like help him or something?!_

As the woman jumped away from his grip, she crouched and dodged Stiles before running and chasing the rolling metal ball. That’s when Stiles felt the nudge on his left thigh and realized that he has his stun gun with him. With a flick and a careful aim, he shot the gun straight at her back.

As electric current burst from the bullet, it shocked the woman so hard she fell to the ground with twitches. Stiles ran to her, grab the ball and tried to check whether she’s properly passed out or she’s some kind of a super alien immune to 100 volts of shock.

“Must’ve hurt,” Stiles grin, and at the corner of his eyes, he saw a projectile flying at him. It hit him right at his arm and before his thought could process a single sentence, a burst of electricity ran through him.

Stiles went down with a pained shriek, as he twitches, he saw two forms walking towards him.

The one with curly hair and scarf was aiming the gun nozzle at his face. _Who even wore scarves these days?_ The other attacker looks like a humanoid wolf, but his face looked more like a docile puppy than a wild beast. Even his crooked jaw, sideburns and pointy fangs look friendly, and that’s when Stiles head’s starts spinning out.

Distinctively he heard his attackers shouting, cackling and suddenly roars of jets surrounded them. There were lots of confusion and his electric fried body couldn't handle it anymore. Stiles blacked out.

 

 

* * *

 

_It’s just a silly phase I’m going through._

 

“So your name is Allison Argent and your Grandfather, that’s Gerard Argent from Kree Empire, blew up planets for fun and now you’re on a hunt for a mysterious metal ball I found in Planet Creepy. But shit hits the fan, I shoot you, scarves and wolf shoot me, Beacon Corps shoot them, and now we’re in a space prison where three quarters inmates want to kill you.”

“Fuck off.”

“Real suave Argent, nice talk,” Stiles grinned. This is starting to be a weird series of events.

“If you have problem with my scarf, you can say it to my face.”

“I knew I don’t like you when I see your face. Then you open your mouth and I hate you more. I hope the prison guards use your scarf to wipe their ass.”

“I am Scott.”

“Yeah buddy, my name is Stiles – Star Lord- Stilinski, nice to meet you.”

Beacon Corps prison guard prodded Stiles back with their stun gun, prompting all four inmates to walk the long line towards their respective bunks. An Argent hunter, an Alpha Pack ravager, a bounty hunter with scarf issue and a werewolf, sounds like a beginning of a bar joke.

Stiles carded his hair in exasperation.

 

-

It took exactly a night before Argent was  confronted. Three idiots tried to pick a fight but she literary wiped the floor with their face. Then a giant lumberjack with the most amazing abs and 5 o’clock shadow jumped into the foray and pinned Argent to the wall. The man growled and Stiles was half dazed with how the Triskelion tattoo on the man’s back undulated along with his muscle.

“Your grandfather killed my family as you and your brothers and sisters feast in their blood. I will never forget the moment you Argents burn my home, destroy my planet and laugh as you pulled the claws from my Alpha Mother.”

Isaac the scarf fan gripped Stiles arm, “don’t you dare play shining knight Stilinski. You’re my prisoner and I gotta take you whole to Deucalion for some big money, can’t bring dead man for payments.”

“I don’t partake in the destruction of your home, Hale _._ I hate _Gerard_ and I have betrayed him. Let me go!” Allison Argent practically spits the name with so much hatred. It took Derek Hale in a surprise before he gripped her neck even harder.

Stiles saw as Argent’s feet dangles helplessly in the air, her hand clawed Hale’s fisted hand as she tried to gain some air. Her face got paler and her lips parted, her bloodshot eyes were making the effect a lot grimmer. It reminded Stiles of a dead woman once upon a time.

“Hey hey big buddy –“ Stiles tapped Hale’s shoulder and meet a fantastic twin red eye glare, _oh crap_ “why don’t you put down the girl and let’s talk some revenge details huh?”

“Shit, come back here Stilinski. Hale eats scrawny boys like you for dinner,” Isaac screeched and Stiles ignores him.

“Argent here said she betrayed her Granddad, yeah. She hates him as much as you do; enemy of my enemy is my friend or something like that. So why don’t you two hash out some details, use Argent Jr. here to get to Argent Sr.  and you can kill the old man together?”

Stiles could see the moment logic won Hale’s anger driven brain. “I can bring you to him, and it will be my honor to see him dead by your hand,” Argent hashed out quickly and those words were the key to Hale. He immediately released her and Argent collapsed to the floor while coughing and retching for air.

Still on the floor, Argent stared defiantly at Hale, “I may know how to kill him. The metal orb Stilinski stole was something Gerard wanted badly. We can sell it to the highest bidder and lure Gerard with it,” At this, she glared at Stiles and it’s really not fun to be glared so many times in a single day by various people.

“I will hold on your words Argent, I expect a hunter _whore_ like you will upheld your honor, as for you,” Hale turned and grabbed Stiles by the collar, “do not touch me, human.”

Stiles don’t do cowering, but when he’s faced with the esteemed warrior last of the Hale line, the same person who killed hundreds of Kree soldier in a single battle before being shipped to Eichen Space Prison for the mentally deranged (not that Stiles is deranged), even The Star Lord have his limit.

“Back off from my merchandise, or I’m setting Scott to claw your throat, Hale.” Isaac stepped in and with all his glory curls _threatened_ Hale. In the corner, Scott growled low and starts cracking his knuckles.

“Stuck in between a man and a wolf, it’s a wonder you haven’t lost your mind. And you’re a pathetic human slave playing pets with a beast,” Hale did this expressive mocking thing with his thick eyebrows and Stiles felt offended for the sake of Isaac. He was talking about the jagged scar mark on Isaac’s neck, where a slave collar must’ve left an impression on his neck. Without the scarf, it was shown to the whole world what Isaac was.

“I’m not a.slave. Fuck off Hale,” the curly haired man’s threat was silent but his glare was enough to make Hale let Stiles go. With another glare, Hale stalked away from the group and disappears into a corner. Stiles tries to get to Argent, showed his hand for her to take but she slapped his offered it instead. She walked away without a backward glance.

The three idiots who confronted Argent in the first place have long simpered away and now it’s down to Stiles, Isaac and Scott.

“I am Scott.”

“Oh shut up,” Isaac wailed.

-

_It’s your business if you want some, take some._

 

The cafeteria was noisy, and Stiles swore the brown lump on his tray just _moved_.

“We need to get out from here,” Isaac stated while poking on his own food tray.

“In case you don’t realize, Eichen Prison is the best prison, highly secured by Beacon Corps and it’s a death trap trying to escape,” Argent hissed violently

“I am Scott.”

“Hah! Well said Scott, this piece of crappy cage is easy bust; all we need is a standard Beacon Corp gun, the orderly keys, the main battery generator of this place and a prosthetic leg.”

“Prosthetic leg?” Stiles jaw fell.

“Main recipe, without the thing this mission is impossible. So me, and Scott and Stilinski here are going,” finished Isaac with a flourish.

“I know somebody willing to pay big credits for the metal orb, take me with you and I’ll bring you to him, just take me out from this prison,” with a fork on her hand, Argent stabs the brown goo on her tray aggressively.

“I’m going wherever this Argent bitch going,” Hale glared hard and Stiles is slowly getting immune.

“How much credit are you talking about? Bigger than Stilinski bounty?”

“Hey, I’m still here and can you please explain how we’re going to find a prosthetic leg in a prison?”

“Lots of credits Lahey, trust me. Its Deaton the Collector and you know he pays big price for unique items.”

“Okay, I’m sold. Now the first thing we have to do is make a commotion, Hale can punch a guard and start a riot. Stilinski, find the fake leg and don’t fuck this mission. Argent can play bodyguard and make sure Scott and I kill the generator for this facility. Get it everybo–“

Suddenly the whole place was plunged into darkness. Isaac, Stiles, Argent and Hale glanced to their back and saw Scott grinning widely with the generator snug in his hand.

“I am Scott!”

-

Argent was doing a series of amazing back flips while pinning the prison guard to the wall with her newly acquired bow and arrow. Hale was smashing and fighting hordes of inmates brawling to get a piece of him. Isaac and Scott were doing god knows what in the main controller room. There were gunshots, laser beam and lots of screaming, growling, punching and it’s a scene from prison break movies, but with more aliens.

And Stiles is snug in a bunk with a man half-a-leg.

“So, how much is it for one prosthetic leg?”

-

After they’re all safe in Roscoe, running with the speed of light to Deaton the Collector’s place; did Stiles combust.

“It wasn’t funny! I lost lots of credit buying that stupid prosthetic leg out of the dude!!”

Isaac cackled and wound his scarf tightly around his neck; Scott made a happy _I am Scott_ while Allison tried to make conversation with Derek. Stiles didn’t realize that he’s started to refer them by their first name. _Huh.._

 

* * *

 

_Ooh child, things are gonna get easier._

 

Deaton was doing an impressive holo-presentation about Nemeton Stone, destructive inferno sparks, Beacon Planet and evil Argent’s evil plan when the backdoor of his archive suddenly gets blasted. A beautiful blonde bomb shell stepped out, on her face a manic grin and she looks like the psychopath Barbie version of Allison.

“Ally-a! Come meet your favorite aunt and let’s play, heard that you betray the family business and sides with a Hale!” _Oh crap_ ; that must be Kate Argent, the spear head of Derek’s homeplanet destruction and in a _one, two, three..!_

“KATE ARGENT!!” Derek bellowed with a great roar and charged at the woman, he was in an Alpha shift and his body was lost into a beastly transformation. He’s standing a meter higher with his body covered in fur, claws replacing his hands and foot and a massive wolf head with glinting fangs. All that was left of the human Derek that Stiles knew was his pants and Stiles can’t be more grateful for the small miracle because that man is a walking wet dream, even in his humanoid wolf form.

They tumbled with a loud roar and series of photon beam. Allison grabbed the metal orb and activated the locking mechanism that secured the Nemeton Stone. She tossed it to Stiles and stared at him dead in the eye, “we can’t let them get their hands on this. Otherwise they’ll use it as a weapon and destroy everything. I’ll hold them, you go run!”

With that, she pulled her bow and arrow, jumped into the foray that is Derek and Kate, and started shooting the oncoming Kree soldier. Isaac was screaming and threatening Deaton for his vault password while Scott hovered behind Stiles with a confused expression.

“I am Scott?”

“That makes two of us, buddy. I seriously don’t know what I should do,” Stiles ran his fingers though his hair for extra confidence before crossing his fingers for luck.

 

 

* * *

 

_Girl you just don’t realize what you do to me_.

 

Stiles knew death from the age of 9.

A couple of decades later, he had his closest brush to its silence in a deep cold space while trying to save a girl who looks a bit like his Mom.

Eventually Derek ran out of punches when Kate shot him with Wolfsbane. Isaac gave up harassing Deaton and proceed in destroying the man’s collection and subsequently shoot down Kree soldier. Scott and Stiles tried to pin point the enemy’s battleship and shoot them down with Roscoe’s main cannon.

There’s no pride in running away, and Stilinskis aren’t afraid of death.

Scott shielded Stiles from the worst onslaught and they gunned down the ship, but that was before Kate managed to snag a pod and ran. Which Allison followed by doing exactly the same, except she took a shot and her pod exploded. Kate ran and Allison floated in deep space and Stiles heart sink because all he could see was his mother.

Her mother’s hair as it spread on the thin pillow, her big amber eyes as she stared at Stiles for the last time, her lips moving a silent  _I love y_ – when all Stiles could hear is a chocked sound and the static of her/his/their heart.

Without further thinking, Stiles opened Roscoe’s hatch, jumps into the dark cold space and pressed his respiratory mask on Allison’s face. She blinks as Stiles breath falters and all he can think is, _I love you too Mom._

* * *

 

 

 

 _I_ _had a hole in the place where my heart should have been._

 

 

* * *

 

_I’m the space invader, I’ll be a rock ‘n’ rollin’ bitch for you._

 

Waking up after a deep space trip without support mask is paaaaaaaainful. Stiles woke up with a groan and took a deep breath. The air was rancid and he recognized this filtered air as the inside of Deucalion’s battle ship. He practically grew up breathing this same air and it’s a bit comforting as it felt like falling back to a familiar embrace. Stiles glanced and the blind man was sitting with his legs crossed beside his bed. He let out a shrilly meep because _oh shut up_..

“As much as I’m angered with your previous action, emblazing my money and betting them on rhino races, I have to express my gratitude upon bringing me Derek Hale.”

Stiles blinked and tried to count his fingers for extra digits discreetly.

“He’s the son of a remarkable woman, an Alpha Wolf like me whom I admire greatly. And it is my honor to be able to look after him in her memories. Her death was painful and truth be told, our race is dwindling fast courtesy of Argent’s genocide.”

Deucalion lean forward and lift his black tinted glasses, “and let’s say I have an eye-for-an-eye obsession with Gerard Argent.” His eyes or what’s supposed to be eyes were twin pools of glaring red dots. There were black veins around his socket and _that kind of_ _shit is scary…_

Stiles gulps but he maintain eye contact with this estranged man he’s called _Dad_ in his mind, “then I’m glad we have a mutual urge to stop him from destroying Beacon.”

Deucalion tipped his head and lets out a hearty laugh, he flicked his cane and it hover dangerously in front of Stiles’ nose. “Zero sense of subtlety, that’s exactly why I like you Stiles.” The tip of the cane whiskered Stiles cheek but experience told Stiles that _that_ is actually Deucalion’s way in expressing fondness.

“Consider yourself a fighter for justice. Beacon Corps contacted us to align power in order to stop Argent’s invasion. Some blunder happened and that murderer has the Nemeton Stone with him. Your misfit friends are waiting and dare I say they are worried for your health.” Deucalion does that power smile and shrugged his shoulder, he stands and Stiles rise from the bed.

Deucalion raised his hand and it lingered near Stiles’ head, for a moment Stiles hoped the elder man will ruffle his hair like when he’s younger. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Come now; let’s bring Death to Gerard Argent’s front step.”

-

Isaac punched him in the shoulder, “don’t die on me Stilinski. You’re my prisoner for life and I’m not having my merchandise dead because he wants to be the shining knight in prosthetic lungs.”

Allison touched the back of his hand and murmured a soft _thank you_ and smiled that dimpled smile of hers.

Derek nodded at him and his eyes and voice were soft when he spoke to Stiles, “I remember Deucalion from my childhood. He’s a good friend of my family and thank you for bringing him to me.”

Scott exclaimed a loud “I Am Scott!!” and hugged Stiles so hard he swear he felt he needed a new spine.

“Right back at ya buddy, I’m glad that I’m alive.”

All grinned back at him and Allison tossed Stiles a familiar key. It was Roscoe’s.

“All right everybody, we have a galaxy to save.”

 

_Free on my own, that’s the way I used to be._

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Roscoe flies high into the bowels of Gerard’s ship, an explosion followed as the sky-blue plane crashed landed on the bigger ship. Beacon Corps fighter were pulling formation to stop the Kree’s ever going onslaught. Deep in the Corp’s battle station, the men and women are shouting orders and maintaining the shield level in order to hold Gerard’s behemoth. Finstock at helm practically screamed his vocal cord to make sure every fighter stayed at their position.

A red hair woman silently glanced at her commanding superior, “that Star Lord looks just like you, Sherriff.”

The addressed man, a respected battle commander and the highest ranking officer chuckled softly. He ran his fingers though his hair and when he smiled, there were crow feet around his eyes. It made him look older, sad and it made Lydia wonder who exactly Star Lord is.

“He looks more like his Mom.”

 

_Come with me, we’ll escape._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baddump-tish. I’m going to be silent and await the onslaught of whatever from you guys.  
> Kudos if you realize that I was putting down Awesome Mix Tape lyrics along the fics. Extra Kudos if you found my obsession in ruffling/carding Stiles’ hair  
> ;)
> 
> Cheat Sheet [TLDR]:
> 
> But someone pick you from the bunch, one glance was all it took. Now it’s much too late for me to take a second look. I Want You Back – Jackson 5.
> 
> Hey street boys, what’s your style. Your dead end dreams don’t make you smile. Cherry Bomb – The Runaways.
> 
> Gotta have a friend in Jessus. So you know that when you die, he’s gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky. Spirit in the Sky – Norman Greenbaum
> 
> It’s just a silly phase I’m going through. I’m not in Love – 10cc
> 
> It’s your business if you want some, take some. Come and Get Your Love – Redbone
> 
> Ooh child, things are gonna get easier. O-O-H Child – Five Stairsteps
> 
> Girl you just don’t realize what you do to me. Hooked on a Feeling – Blue Swede
> 
> I had a hole in the place where my heart should have been. Go All The Way – The Raspberries 
> 
> I’m the space invader, I’ll be a rock ‘n’ rollin’ bitch for you. Moonage Daydream – David Bowie
> 
> Free on my own, that’s the way I used to be. Fooled Around and Fell in Love – Elvin Bishop
> 
> Come with me, we’ll escape. Escape (The Pinã Colada Song) – Rupert Holmes.
> 
> Ain’t no Mountain High Enough – Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell


End file.
